


It Runs in the Family

by Jellybean96



Series: Housewives!AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is Grant's boss, F/M, Family, Housewives!AU, Implied Sexual Content, May is Skye's mom, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Skye has some pretty strong feelings about her mother's newest relationship





	It Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back with a new one for ya! This one takes place within the Housewives!AU that my friend and I created and he is super impatient so I'm not entirely happy with the title, but here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

One hand cradling the underside of her seven-month pregnant belly and the other resting on her lower back, Skye slowly makes her way across the large backyard, smiling at the few people she sees milling around in the grass. For how big their backyard is, there aren't very many people in it. Well, two backyards would be the more accurate term since they knocked down the fence between the two houses when they bought their house and moved in a few months back. Thankfully their neighbors are basically family so it wasn't even an issue when the point came up. Highly encouraged, actually. There's a gate that connects between the houses, cutting the backyard off from the front of the houses and the street, but there's no fence separating the back. Makes it easy for her to just go next door whenever she wants.

"Looking for something?"

She smiles at the smooth voice that approaches her from behind, two muscular arms snaking around her waist, the large hands resting comfortably on her expanded stomach. She sets her hands on top of his, lacing their fingers together. Her smile widens at the sight of their matching silver bands.

"Looking for you, my husband."

"Mm...I love the sound of that."

She smiles again. It's been almost an entire month since they got married and she's never been happier. Well, she was pretty happy when she found out she was pregnant, but she was also extremely terrified because she wasn't planning on having kids at this point in her life. Being married, though, she can't imagine her life without Grant in it, so she's beyond happy to get spend the rest of her life with him as his wife. And it doesn't hurt that he's the father of her baby.

"And I love you."

"Well I certainly hope you do since you're having my baby and you married me."

She laughs quietly, turning slowly in his arms, raising her own to wrap around his neck. "Where were you?"

"Making sure Hunter didn't hurt himself on the grill. I mean, I know he says that he's okay working one, but you remember what happened the last time."

"Yes, I do remember. Quick question for you."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my mom and Phil? I know they arrived a little bit ago, but they disappeared. I hope his first family barbecue didn't scar him for life or something. I know mom really likes him. She went on a few dates as I was growing up, but she hasn't been with anyone seriously since whoever the hell I share half of my genes with, and I want her to be happy. Just like I am with you." She leans up and kisses him softly.

Grant smiles against her lips. "I'm very happy with you too. And I haven't seen your mom, sorry."

Skye sighs, falling back flat onto her feet. "That's fine. I'll go look inside." She presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw before reluctantly pulling out of his warm embrace. "Love you. See you in a few."

"Love you too."

Returning her hand to its resting place underneath her belly, Skye starts making her way toward the back entrance of her house. She still doesn't know why Grant insisted on having such a huge house when it'll just be the three of them when the baby comes. But, she's living next door to her best friend, so she can't really complain too much about the size of the house.

"Mom?" she calls out as she steps up inside the house, peering around the room just inside. "Are you in here?" She moves further into the house. "I didn't see you outside so I'm really hoping we all didn't scare Phil off because I know how much you li—what the hell?! My eyes!" She immediately slaps her hand over her eyes, closing them tightly. Unfortunately, it doesn't do much to remove the image now engrained in her brain of her mother in a very heated make out session against the bar in the living room. "I think I need to bleach my brain," she groans out.

"Skye…sweetheart…"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Mom, it's fine. You're a grown woman. Obviously you've done a lot more than just making out with someone since I'm standing here right now, but that is something I've never wanted to see. There were…hands…in places…and I feel like I'm going to vomit, and I don't think it's because of the baby." She swallows. "Are you guys decent? Can I open my eyes? Actually, don't answer that, I don't think I can look at you two right now with certain images still in my head. Phil, I'm glad you could come to the party. Okay bye."

Quickly turning, not waiting for any kind of response, she opens her eyes and makes a beeline for the backdoor, heading straight back for her husband.

"Grant, do we have bleach, by any chance? And do you think Jemma knows how to permanently remove an image from one's memory?"

Grant's brows furrow as he looks at his wife. "What? Skye, what are you talking about?"

"Bleach, Grant. I need bleach. To bleach a brain."

"I don't actually think that's possible. Did Phil get scarred by our family get together?" he asks with a small laugh.

Skye shakes her head. "No, he didn't. I did. Very badly."

"What happened?"

She swallows thickly. "I saw my mother…doing…things…with Phil…against our bar."

"Honey, I'm pretty sure you and I were found in much more compromising positions than whatever you saw. So I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal, Grant, is that she's my mother and he's your boss. You should be more concerned about this."

"The only thing I'm concerned about is how stressed this is making you. And as to your point about how she's your mother, you're going to be a mother soon, too. So going by your logic, does that mean you and I can't have fun anymore like we always do?"

"Hell no. You know what just looking at you does to me."

He laughs quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. So maybe your mother is the same way with Phil. And you better hope that our son doesn't inherit that from you or we're going to go prematurely gray from worrying so much as he gets older."

Skye frowns, ignoring his comment about their unborn child. "I don't rally care what they do, I'd just rather I didn't have to see it. And they were practically sitting on our bar, Grant. I like to have drinks at that bar. Well, I will, once I'm not carrying our kid anymore and can actually have alcohol. You need to sanitize that thing, babe. Heavily."

He nods, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "First thing in the morning."

"But I—"

"Just so you're both aware, as much as I appreciate you using our monthly barbecue as way for all of us to celebrate your nuptials, I'm still rather cross with you for eloping a month ago and going on a honeymoon without any of us knowing."

"Almost a month," Skye pipes in.

"What?"

"We haven't been married for a month yet, Jem. Almost. But not quite."

Jemma waves her off. "Either way, I'm upset that you didn't think to invite any of us."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Skye says, wrapping an arm casually around Grant's waist while his goes around her shoulders. "We woke up one morning and Grant asked me if I wanted to get married. I told him that I didn't want to have to worry about planning for a wedding while getting ready for a baby. He suggested that we just go down to the courthouse and get it done with, then go on a two-week long vacation as a honeymoon since it'll probably be one of our last moments of peace before the baby comes."

Jemma purses her lips.

"Believe me, Jemma, if we had actually planned out a wedding, you would have been my Maid of Honor, without a doubt."

Jemma relaxes a bit. "Alright, I guess I can live with that. And I understand why you did. Wedding's can be quite stressful to plan. I kept worrying that something was going to wrong if I wasn't constantly monitoring things when Fitz and I got married."

"Yes, I remember," Skye says with a small laugh.

"Skye? Sweetheart?"

Skye's eyes go wide. "Oh no. Hide me. I can't look at her." She turns and buries her face in her husband's chest, closing her eyes for added measure.

Grant sighs. "Skye, you're going to have to look at her eventually."

"Just not today."

"Skye, please look at me."

Skye groans quietly before pulling her face away from the softness of her husband's shirt and slowly opening her eyes to look at her mother. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what you saw inside, Skye, but you have to understand that I am a grown woman and haven't been with anyone seriously since your father, and I—"

"Geez, mom, I don't have a problem with you dating people and making out. Really, I don't. I like seeing you happy with someone. Just…please don't ever do that again in my house. Where I can walk in. And see that. Or where my kid can eventually walk in and see that. Please. I beg of you."

Melinda laughs quietly. "Alright, I promise we'll keep that stuff to my place or his place."

Skye lets out a breath. "Thank you."

A smile crosses over the older woman's lips. "For a man of his age, though, he's got very good upper body strength. It's especially nice when we—"

"Mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Anyone interested in reading more from this universe? Because I have some more ideas brewing in my head, and one story that's almost done being written, just have to flush out the ending.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
